Violetta
Violetta is an Argentine telenovela filmed in Buenos Aires, Argentina and developed by Disney Channel Latin America and Europe, Middle East and Africa (EMEA) and production company Pol-ka, debuted in its country of origin, Latin America and Italy on May 14, 2012 Violetta tells the story of a musically talented teenager (played by Argentine actress Martina Stoessel) who returns to her native Buenos Aires with her father, Germán, (played by Diego Ramos) after living in Europe for several years, navigating the trials and tribulations of growing up. Each episode includes original musical numbers from diverse musical genres such as pop music and popular music. Production https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:M_stoessel_2014.jpgMartina Stoessel was chosen for the main role. Following the success of Disney Channel retransmission of Argentine telenovelas such as Floricienta and Patito Feo and the positive results at competitor Nickelodeon initiative in co-producing Latin-American novelas, Disney decided to begin production on its first original telenovela. The show was to be produced in Argentina in collaboration with local production company Pol-Ka. The cast was formed by actors from across Latin America, Brazil, Spain and Italy. Shooting began in September 2011 in Buenos Aires, Argentina, and lasted for seven months. The series was co-produced by Disney Channel Latin America, Europe, Middle East and Africa. The series was filmed entirely in high definition at the Central Park Studios in Buenos Aires. On December 31, 2011, Disney Channel Latin America broadcast a New Year's television special entitled''Celebratón'', where Martina Stoessel performed the song Tu Resplandor (Disney Princesses). Disney Channel announced that the series would premiere in 2012. The cast was first introduced on December 22, 2011. In March 2012, promos and adverts started airing. In early April 2012, a music video for "En Mi Mundo", sung by Martina Stoessel, was uploaded to Disney Channel Latin America website. Violetta finally premiered in Latin America and Italy on May 14, 2012. The cast visited Mexico City and Bogota and sung live on a Radio Disney event at Luna Park in Buenos Aires. On October 25, the last episode of the first season was aired. Between September and October, the show had its premiere in Brazil, France, Israel and Spain. In November 1, 2012, shootings for the second season began. The second season started in Latin America in April, in Italy in June and in Spain in September. The complete cast visited Paris, Milan and Madrid for promotion at the end of June. The final scenes from the second season were shot in Spain. Among the products spawned from the shows are an official magazine (available in Latin America, Italy and Spain), sticker album (available in France, Latin America, Italy and Spain), a series of books (available in Latin America, France, Spain and Italy) and trading cards (available in Italy and Argentina). DVDs were also released in Italy and Spain. There's also a soundtrack album featuring the music from the show. The album has achieved 3x Platinum in Argentina, Platinum in Spain and Gold Certification in Chile and Brazil.[9] In June 2013, after three months of rehearsal, the musical with the complete cast made its debut at Teatro Gran Rex. Following the Cris Morenamodel, the cast played concerts daily during the Winter Vacation. Prior to the debut, all 60 presentations were already sold out with over 200.000 tickets sold.[10] After the season in Buenos Aires, the cast will tour across Argentina, Latin America and Europe. Besides the 60 concerts in Buenos Aires, the cast will also tour the rest of Argentina. In October 2013, Diego Ramos announced a third season.[11] Production began in March 2014 for a July 28, 2014 premiere.[12] This will be the last season.[13] Casting Martina Stoessel was chosen by casting.[14][15] The actor Diego Ramos was instead cast as the Violetta's father by proposal and following an audition, sent to Europe, has been confirmed.[16] While actress Lodovica Comello, who plays Francesca, was attending school in Milan, her school's principal informed the students that there would be an audition; she decided to participate.[17] Instead the actor Ruggero Pasquarelliwas chosen by proposal.[18] For the second season castings were also held at the request of fans of the series in Milan, Naples and Rome.[19] It has been confirmed that most of the cast of the first season, except for the actors Rodrigo Velilla, Artur Logunov[20] and lead actor Pablo Espinosa will return for the second season.[21][22] It was also announced the inclusion of new characters played by Diego Domínguez who will play the new rival of León, Diego,[23] and then actors like Valeria Baroni, Xabiani Ponce De León, Paloma Sirvén, Gerardo Velázquez,[24] Carla Pandolfi and Valentina Frione. Bridgit Mendler made a cameo appearance in the second season.[25] For the third season there will be new characters played by Damien Lauretta, Macarena Miguel, Rodrigo Frampton, Florencia Ortiz and Nacho Gadano. The American pop rock band R5 made an appearance during an episode in the third season, playing their single Heart Made Up on You. Plot Violetta Castillo is a teenage girl who is unaware of her very special talent for singing. She inherited this talent from her mom, a famous singer who died in a car accident. Herman, her dad, is a very successful man who loves his daughter, despite being strict and overprotective. Blinded by sadness, he decides to keep her past and her mother's fate from Violetta, worried that she might follow in her footsteps. After the accident, they both moved to Madrid and he raised her alone, with hardly any contact with other children of her age. Herman is aware that Violetta is a very talented musician and he encourages her to take piano lessons, but he keeps her away from singing and acting. Everything changes when they return to their homeland in Buenos Aires. There, Violetta starts taking piano lessons at 'Studio 21', a prestigious music school. She meets Angie, her new teacher and governess, who helps her come to terms with her talent. She also meets other people who will accompany her throughout her learning process. Thus, Violetta meets Tomas and Leon, two boys with opposing personalities who will fight for her love. Cast Media Music Throughout the series, En mi mundo is used as the opening and the ending (except in some cases for the latter). In Brazil, a Portuguese version is sung by Mayra Arduini with the name "Pelo Mundo". In Italy, Stoessel sings the Italian version titled "Nel mio mondo",[26] In France, Cynthia sung a French version of the theme song called Dans Mon Monde for the French release of Cantar es lo que soy. The English version, called In My Own World, was released on iTunes Ireland on August 9, 2013.[27] Russia also uses a dubbed version of the theme song. On July 10th, 2015, along with the release of the show on Netflix, Walt Disney Records put up a compilation album called Violetta: En mi mundo''containing 13 songs from ''Violetta and Cantar es lo que soy for the United States. Magazine From October 10, 2012, the official magazine of the series entitled Violetta is available in Italy. The monthly magazine is directed by Veronica Di Lisio and offers interviews, unpublished photographs of the series and even games, posters and rubrics for the female audience.[39] In Argentinais published in a magazine with the same content as the Italian one. In Chile, it can be purchased from December 21, 2012. Even in Portugal andSpain, there is the monthly magazine dedicated to the telenovela.[40] Sticker album On the same day in which it was published in the magazine, was also released on the sticker album, affordable attached to the magazine or individually. The album is published by Panini.[41] Video game A Violetta video game has been released, called Disney Violetta: Rhythm & Music. Other products Other products have also been published on the market like Easter eggs and notebooks (in Brazil). In addition, the Italian actor Simon Lijoi has created his column titled "Chiedilo a Simone" where fans via his Facebook page asking some questions and he answers; the first article was published on March 22, 2013 and was later published every Thursday.[42] Film A film titled Violetta: en Concierto was released showing the concerts from Milan and Buenos Aires.[43] It was originally released on April 3, 2014 in Latin America, on May 9, 2014 in Spain,[44] and on June 28, 2014 in Italy.[45] In Argentina, the film was number six at the box office for the second week of April 2014.[46] Related programs The U-Mix Show The U-Mix Show is weekly program that airs a weekly summary of the series and interviews with cast members.[47] It is hosted by Roger González and Daniel Martins. In Brazil, the show is presented by Bruno Heder.[48] El V-log de Francesca El V-log de Francesca is a webseries starring Lodovica Comello set in her bedroom. The sixteen-episode miniseries premiered on June 10, 2012 and lasted until October 22, 2012.[49] The episodes were also dubbed in Italian as "Il videoblog di Francesca",[50] on Disney Channel Italy and in Brazil as "O V-log de Francesca".[51] Ludmila Cyberst@r Ludmila Cyberst@r is another webseries that premiered on June 1, 2012 on the official YouTube channel of Disney Channel Latin America. The series consisted of eight episodes,[52] that aired until September 17, 2012[53] and then continuously loaded on the same website from Portuguese channel's Disney Channel.[54] Disney Channel UK premiered on 2 May 2014 [55] on official Disney Channel UK YouTube channel and ran until 24 May, 2014, This is the only Violetta Related program which has been dubbed into English so far. Violetta en Vivo In early 2013, it was confirmed that there would be a stage adaptation starring Martina Stoessel, Jorge Blanco, Diego Dominguez, and other actors.[18] The series premiered on July 13, 2013 at Teatro Gran Rex in Buenos Aires.[56] Over 60 performances happened through July and August twice a day.[57][58] Over 120,000 tickets have been sold in Buenos Aires alone,[59] which later increased to 160,000.[58] However there are no plans to show it in the UK. [60] Violetta Live Violetta Live International Tour is the new tour of the cast of Violetta. The tour was announced in August by the site bambini Italy. The Tour will tour several countries in Europe and Latin America. Awards and nominationshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Violetta_(telenovela)&action=edit&section=18 edit Receptionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Violetta_(telenovela)&action=edit&section=19 edit In Chile the average viewers is 352,000. In Spain the first episode received a 3.1% share or 461,000 viewers and it has increased by 93% by the end of the first season.[72] The series is also successful in Mexico, Colombia, and Brazil for kids aged 4–11.[73] It's also popular online, with 5 million YouTube visits, 50 million official website visits, and over 80 million Facebook visits. The first episode in Italy received 195,973 viewers making it Disney Channel's most watched broadcast in the country.[74] The average for each episode is 200,000 viewers.[75] The Rai Gulppremiere had a 1% share or 272,000 viewers and the second episode received 300,000 viewers or a share of 1.34%.[76][77] In the UK the show got 104,000 views in first day, then increased to 115,000 a week later [78] making number 3 show of that week. The show isn't very popular with the public has it been criticized for dubbed for the singing (Season 1 Only), but the show rating of the show is 9.5 in 2014 however recently it changed, as it has decreased to 6.8 in 2015.[79] Broadcast The first season originally aired from May 14 to October 26, 2012 in Latin America. On Disney Channel (UK & Ireland) the season ran from July 22, 2013 to August 28, 2014. It premiered on August 26, 2013 and ended on April 4, 2014 on Disney Channel (Middle East, Kuwait) and Disney Channel (Southern Africa). On Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand), the first season premiered on October 18, 2013. It's not known if it finished its run on television, but the complete first season was available at the launch of Netflix in those territories. In the United States, it premiered on September 1, 2014 on Azteca and ended on December 19.[80] The show will have its English language debut with the first two seasons being made available on Netflix USA starting July 10, 2015.[81] The second season originally aired from April 29 to October 11, 2013 in Latin America. It premiered on the 25 August 2014 on Disney Channel Middle East, Kuwait and Disney Channel (Southern Africa). In Scandinavia, it premiered on 13 October 2014. Disney Channel (UK & Ireland)have announced that it will be airing on 1 June at 10:10pm throughout summer. In Australia, the complete second season was put up weeks after the first on Netflix, but has not aired on Disney Channel. The third season originally aired from the 28 July 2014 to 6 February 2015 in Latin America. It's set to air in Fall 2015 on Disney Channel (Southern Africa). Spin-Off Show in 2016 a spin-off show Soy Luna will air with Karol Sevilla as Luna (the title character) and Ruggero Pasquarelli Category:Series Category:DCOS Category:Currently Airing